


date night

by likewinning



Category: Captain America, DCU, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone decides a traditional date night is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	date night

"I was thinking dinner and a movie."

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Dinner and a movie," Steve confirms. "Or a movie, then dinner." He manages not to look embarrassed about it for all of about ten seconds before he ducks his head. Jason is always amazed when Steve gets awkward around him – someone who's done as many things as they've done, on and off the field, shouldn't have a shy bone left in their body.

"No theater?" Jason teases. "Opera? You know, I'm from Gotham, where even the criminals are classy as shit. I expect a higher caliber of dating."

"Jay," Bucky speaks up. "My first 'date' with you involved a fire escape and a bottle of vodka that I'm pretty sure was left there by somebody else."

"And there's still a SHIELD agent or two scarred from walking in on our first 'date'," Steve adds.

Jason shrugs. He left shame somewhere in a puddle of blood a long time ago. "Yeah, but it was expensive vodka, I think. And at least a fire escape has a decent view."

Steve sighs. Jason ruffles his hair, just to fuck with him. "You know," he says. "When I was a rich dude's ward for like, thirty-five seconds, I was treated like a little prince. I can't help if you Brooklyn punks don't understand class."

Steve and Bucky exchange a look, the kind that Jason generally interprets as something along the lines of _this fuckin' guy._ He's cool with it, because it means someone's focused on _him_.

"Well," Bucky says. He's looking at Jason now, the kind of look that sort of makes Jason feel like a human target, but not in a bad way. "Our second option was just to tie you up on the bed and take turns, but Steve thought we'd go _traditional._ Dinner, movies, popcorn…"

"I mean," Jason clears his throat. The room is suddenly very warm. "Who says we can't have both?"

*

They pick a movie without too much gunfire or loud noises, something that won't make any of them inclined to spend the whole time critiquing fight scenes for being unrealistic. Jason doesn't exactly focus on the plot, since his tongue is in either Bucky's or Steve's mouth for most of it, but he assumes it's better than _Madame Butterfly_ or whatever.

Dinner's another story. There's salad and breadsticks, even a bottle of wine that Bruce Wayne wouldn't turn his nose up too high at, but midway through the meal there's the all too familiar crash of glass and sound gunshots, and Steve made Jason and Bucky _promise_ to leave behind heavy weaponry so it's his own damn fault that most of the cutlery ends up being used to fight some Court of Owls assassin that Jason apparently pissed off the last time he was in Gotham.

"I feel so popular," Jason says later, when Steve is putting ice on Jason's eye from when he landed head-first on one of the tables. He can hear Bucky rummaging around the kitchen, probably trying to figure out where Steve hid the booze. "They followed me all the way here."

"You should feel worried," Steve says. "Those guys are pretty hardcore. If they want you dead, that's not going to be the only one they send."

Jason shrugs. "Dead doesn't stick to any of us," he says. "I bet you I outlive all of them."

Steve looks at Jason for a while, like he wants to say something but can't quite find the words that won’t make Jason shut down on him. Sometimes Jason think Steve must be fucking crazier than him and Bucky combined, just for putting up with the two of them. Jason's just about to break the tension with another joke when Bucky comes back over with a bottle of something or other. He doesn't have a scratch on him, which would piss Jason off if it wasn't so badass.

"So much for a traditional date night, right?" Bucky asks. Steve scowls at him, but it's combined with that kind of fond look that would make Jason seethingly fucking jealous if it wasn't a look that spanned decades.

"Bloodshed, mayhem, breadsticks," Jason says, counting off on his fingers. "Someone trying to kill us and failing. It felt pretty traditional to me."

Bucky grins, a little too sharp. He moves Steve's hand away from Jason's forehead so he can check out the damage. Sometimes Jason fucking hates being the only one of them who doesn't heal quickly. It's annoying as shit. "We should've taken him dancing, Stevie," he says. "Steve's a great dancer."

"Right," Jason says. "I don't think the kind of music you octogenarians listened to back then even exists anymore."

"Well," Steve says. "There's always our second option."

Jason chokes on air. The room just got very, very warm again.

"Uh," Jason says, meaning _fuck, yes_.

Steve laughs, and leans down to kiss the top of his head. If anyone else did it, Jason would want to break their arm, but it's _Steve_ , so. "Once you've healed up," Steve promises.

Jason really needs to get his hands on some super soldier serum.


End file.
